A management system that deletes a document saved in a client terminal to ensure security conventionally includes management systems of Patent Documents 1 and 2. The system allows an approver to input login information such as a user ID and a password into the client terminal to connect the client terminal to a document management server, and allows the client terminal to receive an approval matter from the document management server, acquire a document file attendant on the approval matter, and save the document file temporarily, and further allows the client terminal to delete the temporarily saved document file after an instruction on the next work process.